


fly high, fall hard

by neo_gotmyback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Inspired by Misfit track video, M/M, Mutual Pining, but they're actually just losers who pretend to be cool, delinquents aesthetic?, doyoung works at a convenience store, taeyong leads a group of delinquents, tbh idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_gotmyback/pseuds/neo_gotmyback
Summary: Taeyong is very cool, and has a crush on a really cute connivence store employee.(inspired by the misfit track video)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	fly high, fall hard

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is, it's inspired by the idea of Taeyong leading a group of lil delinquents in the misfits track video. I wrote this overnight after watching that track video.

Taeyong leaned against his car, running his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. Today was a lazy day, made for driving aimlessly and stretching out amongst their bikes and cars. Taeyong’s Jeep was the sturdiest, so he found himself parked at the center of the old basketball court, Yangyang and Jeno on the roof, and Mark on the hood.

That newer kid, Sungchan, hadn’t quite let himself get comfortable enough to climb all over Taeyong’s car, but he leaned on his bike a little bit away, laughing at whatever Hendery had just said to him.

“Hyung, are you betting?” Mark called, looking over Jeno’s shoulder as he read over the street racing lineups they’d presumably just been texted onto Jeno’s burner.

“Nah, not this week. We’re staying out of all that this week, you hear me?” Taeyong said quickly. “Too risky.”

Yangyang let out a small sound like disappointment, but didn’t try to argue, only turned the radio up a little higher.

They knew well enough that when Taeyong said they were staying out of it, they were all staying out of it. None of them were looking to get arrested.

Taeyong fell more sweat beading at his temples and sighed. “Where’s Johnny?” He turned to face the three boys sprawled across his car.

Mark rolled his eyes. “He brought Ten with him today, remember?”

Taeyong groaned. Johnny’s boyfriend was a spitfire, loud and unafraid of every member of their little gang, even Taeyong. He was good for Johnny, Taeyong knew, but the two of them were also generally unable to keep their hands off each other. It was usually quite gross.

He sighed. “I’m taking his bike. Find him if anything happens, okay?”

“Yeah sure. Where are you going?” Jeno asked.

“Convenience store. I need something to drink,” Taeyong groaned.

Johnny had a habit of leaving his keys in his bike, so Taeyong was easily able to kick it into start, roaring out of the basketball court and onto the road, blissfully free of traffic due to the time of day.

He felt the wind in his hair, sharp in his lungs, and nearly laughed aloud at the glorious sensation. It was nice to feel this free sometimes, even if he liked the sturdy presence of his jeep or the group’s racing car.

Pulling up near the connivence store, Taeyong slipped the keys out of the ignition, then tried to smooth down his hair as quickly as possible. He bit his lip, unsure now that he was here.

Because this was the convince store _he_ worked at. He, being the very, very cute boy Taeyong had been slightly pining for almost a month now.

It was almost pathetic, actually. Usually Taeyong was made of easy smiles and charming charisma. In front of him–Taeyong didn’t even know his name because the boy never wore his nametag–he shut down, face cold and expressionless.

He would probably never be interested anyways. He never seemed to notice when Taeyong came in, too occupied in the book he was reading behind the counter to do anything but ring up his items when he approached him.

But he kept coming back anyways.

Taeyong sighed when he entered the air conditioned store, running his fingers through his hair one more time. He headed back to the fridges of drinks, contemplating the selection for a bit before pulling out the soda cans, knowing the others would complain if he came back without anything for them.

He placed the cans on the counter with a soft clink, and the boy looked up at him, his big eyes blinking in surprise. “Oh, oh no, I’m sorry, I’ll ring that up right away.”

The boy stood up hastily, placing his book down and picking up the drinks.

“It’s fine, don’t rush,” Taeyong said quickly.

The boy blinked at him with his beautiful eyes again. “Sorry?”

“It’s– don’t worry about it, I’d rather stay out of the heat anyways.” Taeyong said, hoping his face wasn’t turning pink.

“Um– okay.” The boy said, shaking his hair a little so it stayed out of his eyes.

His hair looked soft. Taeyong wanted to touch it.

He snapped himself out of it long enough to hand the boy his money, taking the drinks with a quick thanks and heading back into the heat.

Taeyong could feel his heart beating a little too fast, and he sighed. This was embarrassing. He should be better than this, smoother, more intriguing, something! He could be cool, at times. Some might even say he was attractive! So why couldn’t he function around him?

He didn’t notice the boy watching through the glass windows of the store as Taeyong started the bike and sped away.

Johnny was waiting for him when he roared back into he basketball court.

“Yong, what the hell?” He called, leaning against the front of Taeyong’s Jeep, Ten perched elegantly on the hood behind him.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “The Jeep was occupied, and I wasn’t going to interrupt,” he waved his fingers in the general direction of Ten and Johnny, “all of that to ask you.”

Johnny had the decency to look a little bit embarrassed, but Ten only smiled, catlike. “What did you bring back. Anything for me?”

Taeyong shrugged, bringing out the soda cans.

Ten nudged Johnny, who grabbed one of the cans, handing it to Ten. Taeyong sometimes thought Ten had too much power. Johnny would do anything for him if he asked nicely.

The kids abandoned whatever they were doing to collect drinks as well, and Taeyong pressed the can against his forehead, reveling in the feel of the cool metal on his skin.

“Taeyong, was this from that convenience store like 4 streets away?” Ten asked, taking a sip from his can, then handing it over to Johnny.

Taeyong looked up, confused as to why Ten was asking, or why he knew where they’d come from.

“The one with the cute boy working the counter?” Ten continued, and Taeyong froze, staring at Ten.

“Hey, what?” Johnny said, looking back at Ten.

Ten rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly to placate him. “You know I mean objectively, babe.”

“I don’t– I don’t think I’ve noticed?” Taeyong asked, a little uncomfortable.

“He asked about someone who sounded like you.” Ten said casually. “When he saw John’s bike, you know?”

Taeyong stared at Ten. The boy had asked about him? The boy remembered him well enough to ask about him?

Ten squinted at Taeyong. “Oh my god.” He said, sounding exasperated.

He turned to Mark, sitting a few feet away. “Tell me at least you’re in a relationship? Any of you kids?”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Um… not really?” His voice went up a little but at the end in confusion.

“You’re all hopeless? Is it a requirement to be in your little gang?” Ten said rolling his eyes. “I swear to god, Taeyong just talk to the poor boy. He’s clearly been fooled into think you idiot bikers have hard an ounce of charisma.”

Johnny turned to Ten, looking betrayed, opening his mouth to speak. Ten cut him off. “Oh don’t you start, John. I had to do all the work here.”

Johnny smirked. “Come on baby, there has to be something that got you interested.” His arm snaked around Ten’s waist, and Ten rolled his eyes, pushing him away.

“Anyways, Taeyong, just start a conversation. Get his number, something, I know you’re interested or you wouldn’t keep going back.” Ten said, fending off Johnny’s attempts to pull him closer. “Not now!” He hissed at his boyfriend.

Their newest and youngest recruit stared at them with wide eyes. Sungchan was a sweet kid, but hadn’t seemed to grasp quite how weird their group was yet.

“Hyung, why are you guys even dating?” Sungchan asked, hesitant.

Johnny smirked. “Because I’m really good with my–”

Luckily, someone closed the poor kid’s ears before he heard the rest of the sentence. He deserved to live life free of those kinds of horrors, for as long as was possible.

Taeyong’s on his own bike when he does go back to the convenience store. He lingered by the chocolate for a while, trying to delay until he’d built up the courage to look the boy in the eyes and ask him for his number.

Taeyong brought the candy up to the counter, flashing the boy a smile.

“Oh, hi!” the boy said, soft but clearly not unhappy to see him.

“Hi.” Taeyong said, shifting a little uncomfortable onto his heels. “I’m Taeyong.” He said, a little bit too quickly.

“What?” The boy said looking up.

Taeyong bit his lip, uncertain. “I’m Taeyong. Since I see you all the time, it’s weird that we don’t know each other’s names.”

“Oh,” the boy said, fixing his round glasses, like he was trying to hide nerves. “Um, I’m Doyoung.”

Doyoung. His name was pretty, like him.

“That’ll be 4,500 won.” Doyoung said, jerking Taeyong out of his trace.

Doyoung seemed to have noticed this time, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. It only made him look prettier.

Taeyong haded over the money and picked up this things, heading to the door. Then he paused, turning back to look at Doyoung, who was watching him carefully.

“Actually, can I get your number?” Taeyong asked, trying to sound casual.

Doyoung’s eyes widened, making him look a little bit like a deer in headlights. “I– me? Why?”

“You’re cute, and I’d like to get to know you.” Taeyong said, walking back over to the counter. “If you’re not interested feel free to tell me to fuck off, but I though maybe– well.”

Doyoung stared, seeming stunned. Taeyong went back to shifting uncomfortably on his heels.

“Um. Nevermind, then.” Taeyong said.

“No, no wait!” Doyoung said quickly, reaching out a hand. “Yes! Yes, I’m. I’ll give you my number.”

Taeyong grinned, placing his phone in Doyoung’s fingers.

Maybe it was worth listening to Ten sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life! Remember to separate fiction from reality folks!
> 
> -
> 
> part 2 will probably come soon if people seem interested! dotae have been doing The Most so I'm very inspired.


End file.
